versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
El Tigre
Manny Rivera/El Tigre 'is the main protagonist of the Flash animated Nickelodeon series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Born as the son of the great hero White Pantera and the supervillain Puma Loco, Manny constantly grapples with what allegiance he truly desires to be with. However, he's always ready to defend Miracle City no matter what Background When Manny was born to Mrs. Rivera and Rodolpho Rivera, he was an ordinary child. That is, until he was blessed with the most powerful of the Three Rivera Artifacts: The Belt of El Tigre. Channeling the power of his ancestor, the original El Tigre, Manny can transform into his alter ego, saving the city numerous times, and stealing from it as well, usually guided by his mischievous friend Frida Suarez. Otherwise, Manny typically goes to Miracle City Middle School, where he gets in trouble a lot Stats 'Attack Potency: Peak Human Level '(Capable of doing push-ups with just his thumb) '| 'At least '''City Level '(Defeated Sartana's Soul Monster which was going to destroy Miracle City. Offscreen, likely destroyed a meteor (10:29) that would have done the same. With his family, punched El Mal Verde around the world in 3 seconds (No Boots, No Belt, No Brero(10:14)). Assuming El Mal Verde is building size (like he is on several occasions), it would generate this level of energy), likely 'Multi-Continent Level '(El Mal Verde is also portrayed as being the size of a mountain (height is somewhat inconsistent), so using that instead of a building-sized object instead generates this level of energy. Can hurt opponents who can harm him) 'Speed: Peak Human Speed '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '''movement speed (Traveled from Miracle City, which is based on Mexico City, to the Andes Mountains in less than 10 seconds), '''Relativistic+ '''to '''FTL '''reactions (Dodged beams from Sartana of the Dead, which reached the moon from Earth in one second (The Good, the Bad, and the Tigre(4:14)). Scales to an elderly villain who pulled the moon from its orbit to Earth in half a second and was fast enough to react to it (Old Money(15:12)))| 'Durability: Street Level '(Got crushed by a 1 ton weight and survived) | At least '''City Level '(Equal to his Attack Potency), likely 'Multi-Continent Level '(Equal to his Attack Potency. Survived blasts from Sartana of the Dead, which were powerful enough to leave a crater in the moon with just one blast) 'Hax: '''Resurrection (With the Ancient Tiger Spirit), Healing (With El Tigre Belt) 'Intelligence: Average '(El Tigre doesn't do too great in school, and his fighting style is rather basic, but he does come up with clever strategies on occasion and does have moments of brilliance, like how he managed to enter the Mustache Mafia by faking a 'stache. 'Stamina: High (Can fight in criminals all night without a break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Fire Manipulation: '''The Ancient Tiger Spirit allows El Tigre to infuse his attacks with fire * '''Resurrection: '''If El Tigre uses the Tiger Spirit's power within 24 hours after death, he can resurrect himself to peak condition * '''Enhanced Speed and Strength * Healing * Enhanced Senses Techniques * Buzzsaw Claw: '''Manny spins his claws around incredibly fast to act as a miniature shredder able to cut through almost anything * '''Claw Swipe * Triple Jump * Tornado Spin: Spins around and uses his claws to shred enemies * Ground Slam: Slams the ground hard and damages anything underneath him * Super Macho Blitz: Manny rushes forward at incredible speeds to slam into enemies * Caliente Corkscrew: Super Macho Blitz with a drilling effect * Spinning Armadillo: Pretty much the same thing * Vicious Uppercut: A normal power where El Tigre does multiple punches that send his enemies flying * Pounce Kick: A normal power where El Tigre jumps, then does an air kick for a few seconds. * The Amazing Chain Claw: A hero power where El Tigre launches his claw around him. * The Sensational Bowler: A hero power where El Tigre spins into a ball and runs into his enemies. * Super Swipe: A hero power where El Tigre uses his claws to make a wave to make an earthquake. * Radical Ricochet: A villain power where El Tigre bounces around and knocks out all his foes around him. * Tijuana Tornado: A villain power where El Tigre spins around in a tornado and runs into his foes. * Savage Slash: A villain power where El Tigre slashes the air, then slashes his enemies. * Mega Quake: A villain power where El Tigre pounds the ground to make an earthquake that makes his enemies flying. * Atomic Slam: A villain power where El Tigre jumps into the air, then body slams into a foe. * Spinning Claw: 'Manny extends his claws on both sides and spins them in a vertical circle like a sawblade before running at enemies * '''Clawshot: '''Allows Manny to fire claws out of his hands infinitely * '''Hookshot: '''Allows Manny to grapple onto surfaces and climb along them * '''Extendable Punch: '''Manny fires his claws in order to punch enemies far away before retracting them * '''Claw Lasso: '''Manny lassos an enemy with his claws and tosses them around, or simply whips them to pieces Equipment * '''El Tigre Belt: '''Grants Manny all of his El Tigre powers when he spins the buckle, including granting him a set of claws on chains, a tail that acts as an extra extremity, and control over fire. The claws in particular are incredibly sharp, even able to cut through Impervium, a metal likely stronger than Titanium, and can be cut off if they ever get Manny in danger * '''Bronze Boots of Truth: '''Taken temporarily from White Pantera, they allow Manny to do many of the abilities and feats White Pantera can do, such as run at very high speeds, leave large skid marks that tear up concrete, kick giant metal shipping containers 50 feet away, generate turbulence strong enough to sweep people off the ground, easily tank the force of a volcano erupting right in the middle of it, and jump hundreds of feet in the air in a second. Should also scale to White Pantera, who could pull and push furniture just by snoring, jump through the roof of a metal car with ease, got slammed through a truck and a butcher’s shop, endured multiple pummelings from El Oso who slammed him through those buildings, tanked a missile explosion, kicked El Oso hundreds of feet away without his boots, kicked a giant soda can with ease, created a vortex just by running fast, kicked El Mal Verde in the stomach hard enough to make it spit up Manny, ran incredibly fast while carrying a giant sewer gator, defeated a giant metallic dragon, kicked a monster hard enough to knock its teeth out, and defied gravity for a bit. * '''Golden Sombrero of Chaos: '''Temporarily gave Manny the powers of Puma Loco, such as a branding iron, extendable claws, rocket boosters to fly, a vacuum functionality, and extendable legs, as well as creating explosions three times as tall and wide as Miracle City Volcano * '''Hoverboard: '''Travels fast and comes with lasers * '''Mech: '''Used in Attack of the Toybots, allows Manny to deal increased damage. Mech also transforms into a car and boat * '''Luxe Scooter: '''Comes with taffy maker, game system, and high speed boosters * '''Luxe Pod: '''Comes with all the Luxe Scooter features plus a massage bed and sauna * '''Loba Roja's Heat Beam: '''Used briefly to escape El Mal Verde's stomach. Able to fire intense heat shots * '''Sartana's Guitar: '''Used briefly before being promptly given back. Can revive the dead, shoot lasers, and carve enormous craters in the moon with its power * '''Raul: '''Manny's mustache who he has used from time to time, capable of boosting Manny's combat prowess and shapeshifting into almost anything Key '''Manny Rivera | El Tigre ' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Able to throw hot dogs hard enough to pierce metal * Cut through titanium * Can kick balls with enough force to ablate them * Lifted an enormous diamond off the top of a store with ease * Claws shredded an obsidian pillar Speed/Reactions * Defeated and tied up a man in one second * Can outrun a bus even without his powers * Dodged laser shots from robots without his powers, and dodged them while dazed when using said powers * Claws can spin as fast as a boat motor Durability/Endurance * Fell at least 20 flights * Snared by a whip that instantly melted steel * Took a blast that punched a hole through a solid gold ship * Survived being in the middle of a sound that cracked the planet Skill/Intelligence * Has tricked villains like Sartana, however, as well as being a mole for the heroes on two separate occasions, going undercover * Scammed a superhero team out of their blimp with a contract * Planned 207 different routes to school so he wouldn't be late * Is capable of coming up with strategies on the fly occasionally * Was able to utilize the power of the Bronze Boots of Truth despite never using them before * A master of accuracy and hand-eye coordination, seen with his darts skills Powerscaling Manny is definitely one of the stronger characters in his verse. However, despite his artifact being the strongest of the Riveras, his father White Pantera and grandfather Puma Loco are consistently on par with Manny. Anyone who wears the belt should scale to Manny's stats as well, and all of the top tier villains like El Mal Verde, Sartana, and Black Cuervo should scale as well Weaknesses * Without the belt, Manny is rather powerless * Needs to actively spin the buckle himself to activate its power * As mentioned previously, isn't very bright * Quite a lot of his equipment is very non-standard * Claws can't cut through everything and can break, but they do come back * Chain claws can be dodged and used to throw El Tigre around with ease * Has a really shitty video game * Bubble Wrap * Documentaries Sources * JJSliderman's El Tigre bio on Deviantart * Thor Gundersen's Blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic+ Category:City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Healing Users Category:Faster than Light Category:Peak Human Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Grappling Hook Users